Don't test me
by KaiaUchiha1
Summary: Miyako lost everything once. But she wont let that happen again now that she has gotten her life back. But when a little shinigami shows up and makes her best friend a soul reaper, will that offer her a chance to regain what she lost. And gain something she would never expect. IchigoXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Miyako! Do you know where my son is?" Isshin cried from the doorway. Isshin Kurosaki the single father of Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu. Having dark hair and eyes, Isshin's side burns went down in to a goatee that Karin had taken upon herself to make fun of. He was also a town doctor and his clinic was his house. He was answered with a loud yawn.

"Huh?" I asked tiredly as I my hand through my long yet spiky hair. "Not a clue, but if I had a guess he would be doing something spirit related." My name is Miyako, I go to the same school and have the same class as Ichigo, so that would explain why he'd ask me. What he has yet to grasp however, is that I am not his babysitter and don't know or care what he does after school is over.

I rubbed my dark eyes before standing up from the couch and stretching.

"Have you ever thought you're a little too laid back?" Karin asked. With dark hair like her father, her eyes were a dark color as well. She was the 'tom-boy' in the family.

"Nope," I replied straightening out my black leather jacket. I also wore black tank top, grey pants with a spiked belt, a chain hanging from my side, and black combat boots tied to my knee. A loud thud was heard near the doorway.

"Ichigo's home." I droned.

"DO YOU KNOW WHT TIME IT IS DELINQUENT! DINNER IN THIS HOUSE IS AT 7 O'CLOCK SHARP, EVERY NIGHT!"

"COME ON! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOU'RE SON AFTER HE JUST RISKED HIS LIFE TO HELP A SPIRIT FIND PEACE!"

"NO EXCUSES! THE RULES OF MY HOUSE ARE IRON! YOU BREAK 'EM, YOU GOTTA BLEED! OR MAYBE YOU WANT TO RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT YOU CAN SEE GHOSTS AND I CAN'T! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THE GIFT? WHY!"

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT!"

"Please stop fighting, dinner is getting cold and Miyako's here." Yuzu said. Yuzu was the youngest in the family. Having short straight light brown hair, she was a sweet, sweet girl. She was also the 'girly-girly' in the family.

"Let them fight, more rice for me."

"That's not very nice Karin." Yuzu scolded.

'I'm getting a headache.' I groaned. Knowing it was only going to get worse, I laid back down on the couch.

"YOUR RULES ARE WAY TOO STRICT! DECENT FATHERS DON'T MAKE THEIR TEENAGE SONS BE HOME BY 7:00!" Ichigo yelled coming into the kitchen. With brown eyes and a head full of orange hair that could grab anyone's attention, Ichigo was one of the loudest and most hardheaded people I have ever known. And also one of the only friends I have ever had. He, unlike me, was still in his uniform, the top of his jacket open so you could see the blue shirt underneath.

"Hey Ichigo, you got another tag along." I announced not even looking.

He groaned and started swatting at him to get him to leave. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE! TAKE A HIKE WILL YA! YA DAMN PEST!"

"I swear you must have the worst luck in the world." I sighed collecting my things.

"Shut up Miyako! What are you doing here anyway?"

"How rude. And here I thought we were friends." I said in false offence, reaching into my bag for the assignment we were given. "Here, its due Monday. I already have half of it done."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed starting to leave. "You were helping the girl in the park right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will see you tomorrow morning." I waved as I walked out the door, leaving Ichigo to deal with the madness inside.

It didn't take me long to get to my house because I only lived four blocks down. I unlocked the door and was met with silence. Same as always.

I had no family around here, so I lived alone. Well not completely alone…

I whistled, and then heard loud steps coming down the stairs and was nearly tackled by my dog Tobi.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" I cooed scratching his head. He barked happily.

Tobi was a full-grown American Alsatian, with grey fur with black accents.

I took off my shoes and entered the living room. There was a TV set up across from a table and a couch, and the hallway connected to the kitchen. Some of my artwork hung on the walls and a black sword hung over the couch. Up the stairs was my room where there was another TV, a computer, and some more drawings. It was pretty bare in my opinion, but it was enough to occupy me.

I walked up the stairs to my room and dumped my bag on the chair before heading to the bathroom with a tank top and shorts in my hands. I looked into the mirror and saw that my skin was more pail than usual and I had dark circles to go with my dark eyes. My dark spiky hair fell into my face and a thin ponytail was held at the back of my neck. A silver chain wrapped around a black ribbon was tied around my neck, and silver charms hung from my ears.

I groaned before jumping through the shower and my usual nightly routine, before collapsing into bed for the night, and drifting off as Tobi slept beside me and the TV lulled us to sleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning to the annoying buzz of my alarm clock. I smashed my hand onto the snooze button to get the dreadful noise to stop. I yawned and stretched in bed, and smiled when I watched Tobi do the same. I took notice that the TV was still on and the news was reporting about explosions that were going on.

'That's near here.' I thought as my eyes narrowed.

I stood and quickly dressed in my boy's uniform; I absolutely abhorred skirts, so the school had to suck it up and let me wear the boys uniform. Similar to how Ichigo wore his, I left the top open so you could see my collar and a tease of cleavage; the top of my white shirt underneath also unbuttoned. Coming down the stairs while pulling my hair back into its ponytail, my eyes immediately caught sight of the sword above the couch, the sword itself was long, its had a black sheath and a guard decorated with skulls. The hilt was covered in black leather straps and grey underneath as a small skull hung from it by a chain.

Tobi whined at my side causing me to snap out of my stupor and look at him with his big innocent eyes.

"Alright, alright," I sighed. "I know what you want." I walked to the kitchen and took out the bag of dog food for him and put it in his bowl. "Here." I said giving it to him, then collecting my bag and heading out the door.

I saw Ichigo waiting outside his house when I got there.

"Sorry I took so long to get here, I had to feed Tobi."

"No problem." He dismissed. I noticed the vase of flowers sticking out of his book bag and smiled. "What're you smiling at?"

I didn't notice he was watching me. "Oh nothing."

As we walked to school we passed a couple crime scenes tapped off, no doubt from the 'explosions' going on. We eventually made it to where the soul of the little girl usually stayed, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hello?" Ichigo called. We both looked around for her, but were interrupted by a very distinctive howling. Ichigo ran after it.

"Wait! Ichigo hold on!" I called running after him trying to get him to stop.

'Why is this happening?' I thought, 'After all this time, why is this happening now? Damn it!'

Once we made it back into the city, things quickly decided to go to hell as a bug looking hollow was tearing up the street and chasing the ghost of the little girl we were looking for. Ichigo and I kept running against the crowd to get to it, him to see what was happening, and me to make sure he doesn't get killed.

"What the hell is that?" he asked. I gritted my teeth.

"I-I don't know." I lied.

"Help me!" the little girl yelled running past us, with us quickly following along with the hollow.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Ichigo answered. She tripped and fell, and Ichigo ran back to help her. "Come on! We gotta move!"

I stopped running and narrowed my eyes as I watched a black butterfly fly past. A Hell butterfly.

A girl dressed in black pulled her sword and slashed the hollow across its mask. She landed before jumping and hacked it right down the middle of the mask, causing it to vanish as she landed and sheathed her sword. "Wow…" Ichigo awed.

She turned back to us and glared, and I glared right back at her before she walked off. 'Damn Shinigami…'

"Wait hold up!" he called out to her. The other people started to come back and ask if it was another explosion among other things. Ichigo looked around for where she went, looking even more confused than before.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. Looks like he forgot I was here. "Come on, we still have to get to school."

Great, now my good mood was ruined…

* * *

After school ended it was a quiet trip back for Ichigo and me. He was locked so deep in thought that he wouldn't have heard me if I had said something. I didn't even have Kendo practice today to help me cool off.

When I made it home I didn't turn on the lights like I usually would, I just dropped my bag to the floor and lay down on the couch. Glaring at the ceiling, as Tobi whined sensing my mood. I turned to look at him as he looked up at me with his big eyes, giving in I pet his head for a little while. My gaze drifted to the sword above me…

* * *

_My breaths were horse sounding as I breathed out, my body was aching everywhere, and my eyes were losing focus of the ones in front of me as a white shell started to encase me. 'Those BASTARDS!'_

_I roared a loud and echoing roar._

* * *

Snapping out of it I jumped from the couch and went to my room to change, exchanging my school clothes for some black sweat pants, a gray tank top and a black sweater.

It was dark out once I finished eating my dinner, (left over beef and potatoes yum!) and decided to spend the night looking up at the sky from my roof. And that's exactly were I was. It picked up my mood if only a little. It was nice and peaceful, and was one of the only times I actually felt at peace.

The peace was broken when I felt a ripple in the air, a Shinigami…

'What does that little girl think she's doing?' I wondered. I could feel another hollow nearby; it was probably chasing that girl again. I felt another pulse in that little Shinigami's spiritual pressure. '_Bakudo No. 1 Sai_. That wasn't very nice, using a _Kido_ on a human is very pointless.' I soon after that felt the pulsing of a _Konso_. 'So she did have a reason for coming, it must have been Ichigo's little tag along from yesterday.'

But there was a problem, that hollow I mentioned earlier was getting closer. Fast. I quickly jumped up from my spot and started jumping from roof to roof to get to Ichigo's house. I hadn't done it for a long time, so it felt weird doing it after so long. But I could feel my muscles stretching out from their limited use, and felt reenergized. It felt good having to do this after so long.

I could tell just from the weak Reiatsu that she exerts that she was pretty low on the food chain of Seireitei, not even a seated officer. She couldn't even sense the damn thing! She wouldn't stand a chance against that hollow, and I'll be damned before I let anything happen to Ichigo and his family.

I arrived in time to hear Karin yell from the hollow's hand, for the Shinigami to run out, and for Ichigo to stumble down the stairs still trapped in the Kido. 'Damn that Shinigami, I cant let myself be seen, so I guess for now I'll watch. I'll intervene only if I have to.' I thought from my perch on the house across form them.

I watched as Ichigo broke through the Kido that the Shinigami had cast, I smirked. It fell when I watched Ichigo run at the hollow with a chair, and get punched by it and sent crashing down.

"I found you!" it growled reaching out to grab Ichigo. But the Shinigami pulled her Zanpakuto and sliced into the hollows arm, causing it to scream, drop Karin, and disappear. Ichigo caught her unconscious form before she hit the ground.

"Karin! No!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. The Hollow left without devouring either of your sister's souls."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's seeking a specific soul to eat, one with a much higher concentration of reiatsu. In fact, the hollow earlier was hungry for that soul too not the girls."

"But why?"

"For some reason most of your reiatsu was hidden deep within you until now, when you needed it to save your sisters. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you. The reiatsu you have bottled up inside you started to poor out when you came in contact with that girls ghost, and as a result, your soul became exposed. Those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl, and they were using her to track it down which means…the hollows are really after you."

"Those things want me?" he whispered. A roar echoed throughout the area as the hollow reappeared.

"Its back! Get out of here!"

"No!" he yelled. "So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me?"

"That's one way to look at it."

"And now both of my sisters could wined up dead and the whole thing is my fault!" he growled and ran past the Shinigami to stand before the hollow.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"Coward! Quit attacking others! If it's my soul you want, come and get it. Fight me one-on-one you ugly bastard!"

The hollow seemed more than happy to oblige, and roared again before launching himself at Ichigo. Time seemed to slow as I leapt up to kill the hollow, but hesitated as I saw the little Shinigami rush in, taking the hit as it bit into her shoulder. She wrenched her Zanpakuto from its jaw taking out one of its teeth, before falling to the ground.

"You… are a fool!" she snapped. "How could you possibly think…you were a match for a hollow? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long, if you keep this up we're all going to end up as its food!"

'That's why I'm here little Shinigami, to make sure that Ichigo and his family survive. You…can die for all I care.'

She crawled to the telephone pole and leaned against it, then grabbed her Zanpakuto, and pointed it at Ichigo. I knew what she was doing.

'You are a fool, little Shinigami.' I thought. 'I will kill you myself if Ichigo gets hurt for this.' He grabbed the blade and buried it into his chest. A giant explosion erupted from them and the hollow's arm flew off.

Ichigo now stood in full Shinigami garb and carried a Zanpakuto similar to the girl's, but as long as his body. But the most staggering thing was how much Reiatsu he was exerting. 'Well damn.'

I jumped down from the roof and landed behind the little Shinigami as she was now kneeling on the ground in a white Kosode, signifying that she lost all of her powers. Hearing my landing she turned to me surprised, "You were with Ichigo today."

"Yea, I was." I said staring down at her hard, before looking over at Ichigo. "You know that was a very naughty thing you did."

She blinked up at me, as if she didn't understand "Huh?"

"Don't pretend you don't understand." I glared. "You and I both know how much trouble you're going to get into, little Shinigami." She apparently didn't like that.

"Hey who are you to call m-" an enormous amount of pressure pressing down on her interrupted. My gaze narrowed.

"Someone that you don't want to piss off." I answered. I let the pressure ease, but she now looked up at me in fear and questioning. "Tell me something," I asked. "What Captain are you under?"

It took her a minute to answer. "Uh, Kuchiki Rukia under Squad thirteen's Ukitake Jushiro." She introduced. My eyes widened slightly.

'Kuchiki? As in Byakuya and Ginrei?' I was broken from my thoughts when Ichigo collapsed after the hollow disappeared. 'Most likely from exhaustion, poor guy.' I sighed before walking over to him then carried him on my shoulder to his body near the pole the little Shinigami had been leaning against, and merged them together again.

* * *

Rukia watched in shock as the dark haired women took Ichigo and his family back into the house. She assumed that she was trying to make things as normal for them all when they woke up.

But the more pressing question was who exactly this woman was. That pressure she had felt earlier had been massive, and for a brief moment felt as though her entire being had been ripped apart into nothing, until all that was left to prove her existence was a puddle of blood. She knew that that pressure had to be hers yet; she couldn't feel anything from her now. Just like a ghost, it was as if she wasn't even there. And how did she know about the Soul Society? She was obviously not like the other humans here.

"Stop staring at me…" She said breaking Rukia from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again." She dismissed. Rukia felt a tugging at the back of her Kosode, and screeched as she was lifted onto the dark haired woman's back. She turned and glared at her, "Do. Not. Screech. In. My. Ear."

"I'm sorry."

"Your apologizing is pissing me off, if you say 'I'm sorry' one more time I am going to hit you." She announced jumping off onto the roofs and away into the night.

"I'm s-" the women underneath her growled in warning. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to Kitsuke." She answered simply. "You need a gigai now right?"

Rukia paused for a moment; this woman was defiantly more knowledgeable than she should be. "How do you know all this?"

"That's my business…"

"Ok then, why are you helping me." The woman below her stopped suddenly, then dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. "Why'd you do that?" she ignored her.

"Why am I helping you? Well that's the million-dollar question isn't it?" she turned to stare down at her. "I guess the best explanation would be, because I tie up loose ends."

"Loose…ends?"

"Yea, your now a liability. I'm now involved with this little shit storm you've started wither I like it or not. So I might as well make my life easier and supply you with the right directions." She stared up at the older women in curiosity. What was she trying to say? "The point I'm trying to get across is that I am not your ally." She announced glaring down at her, then picking her up by the front of her kimono till her feet dangling in the air. She stared up at her in fear. "I don't like you one bit, and personally don't give two shits about the trouble you have ahead of you. In fact I would jump at the chance to kill you myself. I am doing you a favor just this once, which means you owe me, so repay me by not telling Ichigo about this little conversation." She poked her in the forehead. "Lets keep in mind little Shinigami, that you have no where to go. Consider yourself in the lions den." She then threw her down over the side of the building, ungracefully falling on her face. She was about to start yelling at her when she saw that the dark haired woman was no longer on the roof. She turned around and saw a small store hidden in this back lot.

'Urahara Shoten'


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock going off. I groggily reached over and pressed the snooze button, eager for more sleep. But just as I was about to pass out again I felt something large sit on my stomach. I weakly opened an eye and found it to be Tobi looking at me expectantly.

"Come ooooonnn Tobi, can't I have a few more minutes?" he growled in reply. "Alright, alright I'm up." He barked happily jumping off and running down the stairs. I yawned while stretching and took the moment to remember last night's events. I wish I hadn't.

"Oh man, now I really don't want to go to school." That little Shinigami from last night will probably show up at school today and be as much a stalker as possible toward Ichigo. Nagging him to become a Soul reaper and everything.

'Hrm…to go? Or not to go? Choices…Damn it!'

* * *

"Class! Listen up!" Ms Ochi called getting everyone but me to look up. Me to engrossed in my book and my music to pay attention. "We have a new student joining us today, would you like to introduce yourself? Ms…"

"Kuchiki, my name is Rukia Kuchiki." A cheery voice announced. I froze and looked up at them.

'Oh no…' I groaned. It was the same little Shinigami from last night, wearing our school uniform.

"Since there are no other spots open you can sit next to Miyako. Miyako, raise your hand." I groaned and begrudgingly did as asked.

'I knew that she was coming but I didn't know that would have to sit next to her…just my luck.' She smiled the entire way to her seat; I could easily tell that smile was fake. It was almost creepy that she was smiling so much.

"Hello Miyako! Its so nice to meet you!" she said in that 'oh so cheery' voice.

"Don't smile at me like that, Shinigami." I warned very calmly. "It makes me want to carve it around your head." She immediately stopped and looked a little shocked that I had said it so calmly, and wondered if I would actually do such a thing. She sobered up and looked at me seriously as Ms Ochi started her lecture.

"Alright, I get the not so subtle hint that you don't like me." Wow she was smarter then I thought. "I don't know why, but I know you're angry about what happened last night, but I did my duty as a S-"

"Don't preach to me about your 'duty' little Shinigami." I interrupted. "I know it all too well." Her eyes widened.

"How do yo-"

"Miyako!" Ms Ochi yelled causing me to look up. "Since you seem to already know the lesson, perhaps I should listen while YOU teach the class!"

'Oh if only you knew…' I thought. "No, forgive me Ms Ochi."

* * *

After the bell rang everyone started to leave their seats for their next class. I followed the soul reaper out the door, before grabbing her by the collar. I swung her into an empty hallway, slamming her against the wall. She was about to start protesting but I quickly cut her off.

"I know what you plan to do." She stopped and waited for me to explain. "I realize things would look strange if I had to follow you and Ichigo around now because of you. I know he can handle himself once he learns how to, so I am going to leave that to you."

"That's fine, I was going to anyway." she glared.

"I know, I just want you to know, that now since I'm telling you, I expect nothing less than success." I stated, my voice getting lower. "Or you will die."

I could tell she was trying her hardest to keep the fear off her face, she would have succeeded; if I couldn't feel her shaking.

* * *

The morning went by normal enough after that. The teachers going on and on about the usual stuff, only difference was that Ichigo didn't show this morning. I guess it was understandable though, what with a truck plowing through their house last night. That was the story anyway…

Anyway it was time for lunch and I was starving.

"Hey Miyako!" a voice called.

I turned around to find it was Tatsuki, one of the few friends I had, and the best I knew at Judo . Tatsuki is an average height, (few inches shorter than me) with black spiky hair and brown eyes. "Oh hey," I answered.

"What was going on with you and the new girl? Looks like you already hate her, gotta be a new record." She teased.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, anyway you going to join us for lunch today?"

"Sounds tempting but I cant today." I said honestly, I was in a bad enough mood, and I didn't need to have my bad mood bringing down the rest of the girls we ate with. Besides I had Kendo practice.

"Oh alright then, maybe tomorrow?" I mostly ate with Ichigo, and the others, but I did occasionally sit and eat with Tatsuki and the rest of the girls to hear the latest gossip around school. Don't take it the wrong way; I couldn't care less for the gossip itself. But I did enjoy having dirt on everyone in the school. Besides, listening to them tell their stories was entertaining.

"Maybe…" I smiled waving goodbye. I watched her run off to go be with Orihime.

* * *

"Alright everyone! For those veterans of Kendo I welcome you back, those that are new, I welcome you. My name is Miyako and I am your captain." I stood in my protective gear, minus the helmet and gloves, while the others did the same but sat on the floor and listened.

"What? You gotta be kidding!" a voice shouted. I looked down the line until I came to a group of three, looking at me like I was insane.

"I'm sorry," I apologized glaring at them, "I didn't catch your names."

"Oh, our apologizes." The three stood up and smirked at me. "Sadly we had to transfer to this school from Kote Academy. I'm the former Kendo captain Kenji Himura, and this is Michi Akira, and Jiro Dai." I got a good look at the three of them now.

Kenji was the tallest of the three and had brown hair held in a short ponytail in the back as it transitioned to black. And black eyes.

Michi looked like the dumbest of the three and had his black hair cut uneven and had a piercing in his brow with brown eyes.

Jiro was the only one that looked like he regretted what they said; he had black hair cut short into a crew cut, with blue eyes.

"Sorry girl, but girls don't know Kendo. There is no way that you could be the captain!" Kenji announced smirking at me.

"Shut your mouth Himura." The room got quite as Kenji glared downs the line of students.

"Who the hell said that?!"

"Me," Haru said standing up. "I don't know or care how things went at Kote, but here you respect your captain, or you have to deal with me."

Haru Goro, one of my favorites and second on the team only to me. He had spiky black hair with green eyes with one of them being covered by his hair. He had been trying to defeat me since we met, but he understood respect. And he had earned mine long ago.

"Watch what you say kid, Kenji's not the type to hold back." Michi announced.

"Good, I would hate for things to end to quickly."

"That's enough…" I said turning to Haru. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I don't need you to defend me, Haru." I turned to Kenji and glared. "If you don't think I'm worthy of being your captain, then by all means come and get me." He looked visibly shaken by my glare, but he recovered after a minute.

"You're not going to pick up a Shinai?" he asked.

"That's probably the most admirable thing I have heard come out of your mouth." I teased. "But no, I wont be needing it."

"What do ya mean? Are you that arrogant?"

"Your not worth the effort…" Jiro looked visibly shaken at the gravely low tone I was using, and Michi gasped is shock, at how easily I had insulted his captain.

"How dare you talk to Kenji like that!"

"Its written all over your face," I continued, ignoring Michi. "Oh how many people have come to me with that same look, only to lay before me, groveling in the dirt."

Kenji had, had enough of my taunts. He yelled and ran towards me Shinai raised. I effortlessly moved to the side and tripped him, him falling to the floor.

"That's once." I said.

He stood and ran at me slashing, I easily dodged before kicking him in the chest. Him falling to the floor again.

"That's twice."

He glared at me then switched tactics and charges me, as if he was going to pierce my chest. I swiped my hand to the side, smacking the Shinai out of his hands. My other hand reaching forward and grabbing his face, only to slam it into the ground.

"Three times."

"What…are you…talking …about?!" he groaned from underneath my hand.

"You have died." I stated simply.

"What!"

"If I had been so inclined, or if this had been an actual fight," I grabbed his dropped Shinai and held it pointed towards his head. "I would have killed you three times by now."

He looked at me in fright, eyes wide and sweat starting to come down his forehead, and panting heavily.

"Captain," Haru said.

"I see," I told him understanding the meaning. "We'll continue this on Wednesday Kenji."

* * *

As I was coming back to the classroom I heard Keigo talking.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck plowed into your house last night dude."

"Yea, pretty much." He answered.

'So Ichigo finally showed.' I thought.

"So did you get it all cleaned up yet?" Mizuiro asked. Mizuiro has shorter black hair, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out

"What are you kidding? Its gonna take forever." He groaned.

"Need any help?" Chad asked. Chad was of Mexican descent, with wavy brown hair that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. Ichigo took a second to see who it was, and declined.

"Yea Chad, you could end up bringing the whole house down you know!?" Keigo pointed out. Keigo was easily the most dramatic kid in school, with medium-long brown hair that flips outward; he has brown eyes and a slim figure.

"So, what have we got next?"

"Language Lab," I answered making my presence known. "Your just in time for that."

"Oh Miyako! I-"

"Don't bother explaining, I heard what happened." They all visibly relaxed. Hmm, was I that scary when mad?

"Hello! Your Ichigo aren't you?" an obviously fake cheery voice asked.

He turned and was surprised to find it was the Shinigami from last night.

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukia."

"I-its you!" Ichigo yelled standing and pointing at her.

"Ichigo what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

"Do you know each other?" asked Chad.

"Of course not, we've never met before, isn't that right Ichigo?" she asked sweetly.

"Rukia is a new 'transfer student'." I lied glaring at her. Seeming to not notice my glare she held her hand out toward Ichigo. "It's a pleasure!" turning her hand over I noticed she wrote 'Make a scene and your dead'. I've heard that before.

He freaked out and dragged her outside.

'So it begins…' I thought. 'I hope I didn't just make the wrong decision.'

* * *

I walked home alone after school that day. Barely paying any attention to what was around me as I kept my head down and my hands in my pockets as I thought silently to myself.

I knew that Kuchiki was going to take Ichigo out and teach him the ways of the Soul Reaper, and I ultimately knew what his decision on the matter would be. He would have no choice; it was in his nature to help people who he saw deserved it.

I sighed as I reached my door. I silently stepped inside and took my boots off, setting them at the door before collapsing on the couch.

This was not a fate that I would wish on Ichigo, he didn't deserve it. It would be hard, harder than anything he had ever faced. He could die…

I growled at that last thought. I guess I would just have to make sure that didn't happen, but I can't reveal myself to him yet.

Tobi whined next to me and nudged my hand. I turned to look into his big eyes, and I found that knowing look in them. The one that always told me that he understood, and that he would do what he could to help me. I smirked lightly and sat up, rubbing him behind his ears.

"Thanks boy."

It was too late for dinner, and I didn't really feel like making anything, so I just changed into my night cloths and started to drift of to sleep. The only sound to accompany me was the sound of the screaming Hollows running through the town.

* * *

**Oh my god I am so sorry it took me so long to start writing again! But I had a lot of important things going on that required my attention. But now I'm coming to the end of that, and will hopefully have more time for writing. Thank you those who like this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Orihime came to school telling everyone about how a sumo wrestler with a gun blasted a hole through her wall while she was with Tatsuki last night. I knew that couldn't possibly be the truth, and it seemed like everyone else knew it too. Or at least thought that she was making the whole thing up, but I could practically smell the Hollow on her, and knew exactly what had happened.

'I guess the technology hasn't changed much since I left.' I thought dully as I listened to Orihime continue to go on during our lunch period.

Behind me I could hear Ichigo and Kuchiki talking as I lent against the fence on the roof of the school building. It seemed like Ichigo had finally accepted to officially become a Soul reaper, and had started learning about how things work. In exchange Kuchiki learned how drink from a juice box.

'Really?' I wondered watching the scene. It really was quite comical to see someone struggling to figure out how to drink it.

Sensing someone behind me I turned and came face to chest with Chad.

"Hey Chad," I greeted looking to meet his face, actually surprised to see bandages wrapped around his head. "What happened to you?"

"I had a mishap, a steal beam fell on my head." He replied calmly. My eyes widened in shock. How much could this guy take?!

"What exactly is your body made of?" He ignored my question and switched the birdcage over to his other hand. Taking notice of the cage, and the bird in it I realized something. There was a human soul within the bird. My suspicions were only confirmed when the bird introduced himself.

"Hello! My name is Yuuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

I froze at the voice, not only was it a human but it was a little boy as well. I didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside I felt pity for the boy, dyeing at such a young age is not easy no matter the circumstances. I had seen it enough times in my life to know how it was. While on the inside I felt terrible, it never made it to my face.

"Wow, that's a cool trick, Chad. How did you train him to do that?" I asked excitedly. I could almost see the bird visibly deflate as he heard my words, he must have thought that I would be the one that could help him. But I couldn't.

"Oh, I just remembered!" I announced getting Chad's attention. "I have to go and feed Tobi! So I'll see you later." I said walking out of there as fast as possible. I knew that this could only result in Chad getting hurt, but I can't risk getting caught up in this. Too much was riding on me not getting caught.

* * *

While Miyako's intention may have been to slip away unnoticed, she was unsuccessful as both Ichigo and Rukia took notice of her rushed exit. It was quite easy for Rukia to admit that she didn't care much for the girl, who could blame her after she threatened her life multiple times since she got here. But that didn't mean that she wasn't curious about the woman. Even now at the school, she still couldn't sense any sort of spiritual pressure from the dark woman. Even if she was a normal human she should have been able to sense _something_ from her. But she didn't. And then there was that pressure she felt upon first meeting her. That and her knowledge alone pointed to the fact that she must have at least some sort of experience with Soul reapers. But that still raised the question of what.

'Who are you?' she thought just as Miyako disappeared down the stairs.

"Where is she going?" she asked, turning to Ichigo.

Ichigo, how was deep in his own thoughts about Miyako as she left was snapped out of his thoughts by Rukia. Turning to the girl he answered. "Don't know."

It wasn't uncommon for Miyako to suddenly up and leave in the middle of the school day. Unlike him she wasn't fortunate enough to have parents at home that might not approve of her actions. It was a fact that he was both surprised to hear, and felt sorry for her. The only thing she had waiting for her at home was her art and her dog.

"I guess that's just how she is though."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, eager to learn something about the mysterious woman.

"Well, for as long as I've known her, she was always off on her own, always keeping her distance from people. Even those that are her friends, it took me forever just to get her to talk to me." He explained. "I only really met her during early junior high. Tatsuki was the one to introduce us, until then I had only really say her walking around town. But I quickly discovered that she wasn't the typical weak little girl."

"How was that?" She wondered.

Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned against the fence in remembrance. "She helped me get through more than a few scrapes in the past. She could hold her own against anybody. And didn't stand for watching me get beat up." He laughed a little bit. "And every time she helped me, she would only claim that it was because she didn't want to hear about it from Tatsuki later. But I knew deep down that wasn't the case. Eventually she stopped with that excuse and just told me she was helping because she felt like it. But soon, even that excuse faded and she and I became friends. And I finally had someone to relate with other then my family when I found out she could see spirits too."

Although it was nice to finally have some sort of background to the woman that had threatened her life, it didn't really answer any of the questions that she had. "You said that she was always alone before you met her, doesn't she have any family?"

Ichigo's smile dropped as soon as he heard the question. "No."

"No?" she didn't understand.

"She really is alone. As long as I've known her, she's been all alone in that house. She has no family or relatives to speak of, all she has is her dog." He sighed. "I try to keep her company as much as I can, but I know it's not the same for her." He could see it in her eyes, no matter what expression she tried to hide it under; he could always see that little part of her that was alone. She was hurting because of it, and it would never leave.

* * *

After school was over, Ichigo decided that he would stop by to see what Miyako was up too. As he came to the end of the street where her house was, he could already hear Tobi barking from the inside of the house. No doubt stirring his sleeping owner from her nap. He smiled lightly at the thought. He had just made it to the front door when she opened it, releasing the huge wolf like dog on him, causing him to yelp as he was tackled to the ground; Tobi licking his face too much for him to get a word out as he tried to push the giant mutt off of him. Miyako laughing at the scene, and doing nothing to help poor Ichigo out.

"Look's like someone missed you~" She finally managed to say after her laughing quieted to a light giggle.

"He does this every time I come over, how is it still funny?!" Ichigo yelled. "Would ya help me up please!"

Miyako smiled for a while and leaned against the door and called. "Tobi," The dog immediately righted and stopped licking him at the call of his master. "Get off of him." He none too gently complied and ran into the house. "Sorry about that," She apologized, giving him a hand up. "It gets funnier every time."

Miyako had ditched her school uniform for some of her comfier clothes. While her earrings still stayed in her ears, the black ribbon had been taken from her neck so only the silver chain remained. Her hair that was usually held in a ponytail behind her neck, was now let lose to fall down the length of her back, and cause some of it to nearly obscure her left eye. She now wore black sweat pants, and a form hugging grey tank top, allowing Ichigo to get a pretty good look at her breast size. He blushed at the thought.

Ichigo pouted slightly at the comment, he could swear the only thing that made her laugh was when people got hurt. What a sadist…

"Anyway come in," she motioned him in and shut the door after he walked in. As he took off his shoes near the door he took notice of her house. Her house wasn't much different then his own structurally, if he had to think of what was different about her house, it would have to be the atmosphere it gave off. The living room was painted in more neutral and dark colors, well matched with her furniture. Since she didn't really have many things the room was more spacious then most houses, and the way it was set up made it seem bigger than it was. The only real decoration was her artwork that he always enjoyed looking at, and a lone sword hanging above the couch. Her artwork had always fascinated him; they were always either completely black, white, and shades of gray, or only had a very striking splash of one color added to them. The subjects never really had any rhyme or reason to them, some were landscapes, and some were animals. However there was always one that always caught his attention, it was the only picture of a person in her whole house. Unlike the others in the house, which hung on the walls, this one was framed and in one of the cubbies of her TV stand. The person was a child, he looked to only be about six at the time it was drawn, he wore an old loose kimono around his torso, and not much else. But the thing that caught his attention the most was how much he looked like Miyako, the hair was a bit spikier, and a lot shorter, and his eyes were the same dark depths that she had. He was alone; he sat underneath a tree, his legs pulled up to his chest and a deep sadness in his eyes, like he was waiting for someone to come back.

It was strange for someone like Miyako to draw someone; she had no one else on her walls. There was no family pictures or anything at all, only her art. As if there was no family for her to begin with. The only evidence to the contrary being that one drawing. Ichigo always thought it was a sibling of some kind, but he never asked, knowing that Miyako likely didn't want to talk about it.

But as his eyes slipped over her artwork on the walls once again, he noticed something that he had only brushed off before as another of her drawings. One of her animal drawings was a very familiar creature he saw the same one the day that he met Rukia. A hell butterfly.

He had never thought to ask her about what she saw that day, now that he thought about it, and he hadn't told her about becoming a Shinigami. But it was strange because when he first met Rukia was the first time he saw one. Wasn't it also the first time Miyako saw one?

"Hey, Miyako?" He asked collapsing into one of the plush chairs that she had.

"Yes?" She asked from her position on the couch. She had moved his bag to the table and was now lying on her back with her head against the body of her dog.

"How much do you know, about Rukia?" Even though she visibly froze, it only lasted for a second so Ichigo didn't think much of it.

"Other than she's the girl we saw that day on the way to school when that monster appeared?" She asked. "I know that she has an incredibly fake smile, and clearly doesn't know how to drink juice."

'So she doesn't know about her being a Soul reaper?' he wondered.

"But since you brought it up," She continued, this time making Ichigo stiffen. "Why don't you tell me everything else? Like why I saw you running around in a black kimono the other day?"

She smirked at his shocked expression. 'So she really does know…' he thought dully. That was more in line with her character. She always seemed to know what was going on. No one ever seemed notice that she was ever in the room; she was always so quite and appeared so aloof, that no one ever suspected that she was also incredibly observant. So to say that he was surprised about her knowing that he was involved in something that had to do with the sudden appearance of Rukia wouldn't be entirely the case.

So Ichigo proceeded to explain exactly what had happened the past few days. About how he became a Soul reaper, about Rukia losing her powers as a result, and what had happened to Orihime. Overall she took it in stride, she never was easily surprised. In fact she had even started making dinner for the tow of them while he explained. She was making Kamameshi from what he could tell.

"By the way," Ichigo asked as she handed him a bowl. "What did you think of the bird that Chad brought with him today?"

"Its possessed by a spirit right?" she asked digging in to her dinner.

"Rukia seemed to think so," he responded doing the same. "I guess this means that I'm gonna need to help it pass on too."

"I would be careful Ichigo." She advised. "Something about this doesn't sit well with me, so keep your wits about you."

Ichigo looked up from his food to see she was serious, her eyes were narrowed, and her mouth set in a grim frown. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

The next morning a loud knocking at her door rudely awaked Miyako. "Who the hell is that?" She groaned rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Miyako! Come on wake up! Its Chad!" She heard Ichigo yell, snapping her out of her drowsiness. She leapt from her bed and practically flew down the stairs to the door and slammed it open.

"What about Chad?!"

"He wasn't in his hospital bed this morning! We need to find him!"

Ignoring the new information about Chad being in the Hospital Miyako jumped right into the heart of the issue and said she would be out in a minute. She quickly threw her hair in a ponytail and put on her boots and she rushed out to meet Ichigo, grabbing her Shinai as she ran out the door. Ichigo didn't question it.

It wasn't long before Rukia caught up with them, much to Miyako's annoyance.

"You got any Idea on where he might be?" she asked, then finally noticed Miyako. "And what is she doing here?"

"I told her everything, she can help us find Chad." He quickly explained. "Anyway do you have anymore info?"

"Not yet, there's no news from the Soul society about a hollow, and I'm not sensing anything either."

'You can hardly sense anything at all, let alone a hollow.' Miyako thought, as Rukia decided to explain why she couldn't sense anything through her crappy drawings.

"I got an idea!" Ichigo exclaimed. "We'll use Chad's bird friend. Can we use the bird to detect the presence of a hollow?"

Miyako was quite impressed that Ichigo thought of such a thing. It wouldn't be easy but if Ichigo's senses were as strong as she believed they were, she had no doubt that it could work. But if it didn't, she would have no choice but to act on her own. Chad was her friend, and she wasn't about to let him get hurt either.

"No that's impossible." Rukia told him.

'You really don't know what your doing, do you Kuchiki?'

But Ichigo ignored her, and started to concentrate as hard as he could. Miyako could see the energy radiating off of Ichigo as he searched. It only increased, until white ribbons appeared and surrounded them all. Ichigo had found them, and quickly ran off after them while Miyako followed after him, and Rukia did a short time later.

With Ichigo locked in on the bird it would only be a matter of time until they would find Chad, and Miyako could tell that the hollow chasing them was close as well. As they turned a corner onto a new street, they came across Chad doing the same, the birdcage clutched closely to his chest. But once he saw them coming, he quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey Chad! Quit running away! You need my help hold on!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo!" a voice yelled. They were all surprised to find who it was.

"Karin?" Ichigo asked. She looked like she rushed to get dressed and she looked ill, it was only cemented in seeing her leaning against the light pole. "What are you doing here? You look really sick." She fell to her knees. "Karin?!" Ichigo and Miyako yelled, they both rushed over to help the fallen girl.

"Ichigo, you need to get Karin home safe. Me and Miyako will handle them."

"What!?" Both Miyako thought, and Ichigo asked.

"What are you kidding me? I can't just leave you two!" Ichigo protested.

"And who the hell do you think you are, giving me orders?" Miyako demanded.

"Just do as I say!" She yelled. Miyako glared at that. She didn't take well to orders. "I know what would happen if we leave her here, you would be worrying about her while you fight the hollow. That cannot happen here no matter what." Ichigo finally sighed in defeat, knowing that her mind was set.

"Rukia," he interrupted before she could run off. "I hope you know, right now you don't have the strength to fight a hollow by yourself, and although your taking Miyako with you, please neither risk yourselves for my sake." Miyako's glare disappeared at Ichigo's words, he was always thinking of others before himself. That was something she admired about him.

"You should know by now Ichigo, that no matter what you say I would gladly risk my life for you and your family." She smiled.

Ichigo frozen for a moment and didn't know what to think for a moment, but smiled nonetheless.

"Don't be stupid, a veteran Soul reaper never takes any unnecessary chances with a hollow." Rukia answered. "Now go!" She finally ran off.

It would be a lie to say that Miyako didn't hesitate for a bit, but finally followed after Rukia got a good head start. It didn't take long for her to catch up; in fact it took practically no time at all, Kuchiki could barely run.

"Having trouble?" She taunted running beside her with no trouble, meanwhile Rukia was running out of breath.

"Its easy for you!" She panted. "You're not running around in a cheep Gigai!"

"For all you know I could be and you would never know, Kuchiki." She retorted. "Don't act high and mighty with me when you're not even a seated officer yet!"

"Are you always going to be like this?! And you are in no position to question me human!" Miyako's eyes narrowed.

"Fine then, If that's the way your gonna be then show me how high and mighty you really are." Miyako suddenly disappeared.

Rukia stopped in shock of what she had just seen. 'Shunpo?' she wondered

"Show me just how strong the great house of Kuchiki is!" Miyako reappeared on a telephone pole overlooking the area. "If you can hold your own against one measly hollow, then I might be inclined to rethink my assessment of you."

Rukia suddenly felt a chill in the air and stopped running.

"**You smell wonderful**." She quickly back flipped out of the way of the hollow's attack. "Your still alive? Your tougher then you look. And you can see me quite well, that makes me curious. Just who are you?" Rukia kneed him in the chin and flipped onto his back.

"Ruler, the mask of blood and flesh, all things in the universe that fly. That reaches all!" She began to recite as she leapt into the air.

'Another Kido huh?' Miyako thought.

"In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Bakudo No. 33 Sokatsui!"

A cloud of smoke erupted from the hollow, killing it.

'Not even close Shinigami…'

The hollow emerged from the smoke unscathed. Rukia's shock clear on her face.

"**I see, so that's what you are. I know that smell; it's the smell of a Soul reaper. But yours was so weak, it has no bite to it. Too bad.**" He mocked trying to eat her, only for her to jump away again. "**My, my, a tender little soul reaper whose lost her power. You smell so delicious; this is bringing back memories, such wonderful memories. You see I've already had the honor of devouring two other Soul reapers who have tried to help this boy pass on.**"

"The boy, you mean the human soul that's in that bird." Rukia stated.

"**That's right.**"

"What's your problem? Why is it you've pursued this kid so relentlessly?"

"**I might be more inclined to give you an answer, if you were to give me a little…nibble.**"

"You hollow scum!" She growled as the hollow laughed.

* * *

**Oh my god! Two Chapters in one day! Well, technically its tomorrow, its 4:00 in the morning. But I hope you like this chapter, theres likely to be more tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed now. Good Night!**


	4. Chapter 4

'That's about what I had expected from her.' Miyako thought to herself. She sat upon the telephone pole looking down upon her battle with the hollow. This was not just any ordinary hollow; this one had fallen long before becoming a hollow. This one had committed terrible crimes when he was alive and was deserving of Hell. Which meant that she had even more reason to be here. Unfortunately it also meant that she now had to step in. And she really didn't want to…

Rukia was grabbed by the hollow and slammed against the wall.

"**Your weak, your spell has no bite! If your really a Shinigami then why don't you lose the meat suit and fight me for real?"** it growled tightening it grip. "Either way, you die."

"I've had enough of your mouth!" Miyako launched herself from the top of the pole, and landed on the head of the hollow, slamming it into the ground and releasing Rukia. As soon as her feet hit the ground she spun around and landed a steal like kick to the hollow's face. It wasn't enough to shatter the mask but it caused some major cracks and sent him flying down the alley.

"**What the hell!? Who are you?!"** it shouted standing back up. Miyako smirked.

"I don't give out my name to scum like you." It growled in response.

"Miyako? What are you doing, I thought you said you wanted to see me handle this?" Rukia asked trying to catch her breath.

"You can't handle this guy," She answered turning to her. "He'll eat you alive in your current state. And you've already proven that you are incapable of defending yourself, so I will step in and take this guy down."

"Don't belittle me!"

Suddenly he came flying over towards Miyako again; she just stepped out of the way of the collision. Looking back down the alley she saw that it was Chad. He had landed another hit to the hollow's face, and sent it flying.

"I hit something, alright." He said.

'Chad can't see him though, can he?' Miyako wondered. She watched as he punched at the empty space in front of him, as if trying to find the enemy. 'I guess not…'

As soon as the hollow got up again though, Chad immediately punched him down again.

"Alright, I got him again."

'Now that is impressive.' She thought, a smirk coming to her face. 'Even though he can't see the hollow, he possesses enough force of will to take him down.' Perhaps she wouldn't need to do much after all.

"**Damn you**!" Bat like wings expanded from its arms and took to the sky. "**Lets see you try and punch me now you clueless human toad! You'll never see me coming!"**

"Chad, he's in the air!" Miyako yelled pointing. Chad turned to her in question.

"Miyako, are you telling me you can see it?"

"Now's not the time, I can explain later. Listen, he's in the air right in front of you!"

"Alright then." He nodded and grabbed a nearby telephone pole. With a shout he tore it in half!

'Damn Chad!' Miyako's eyes widened in disbelief. "Bring him down!"

He slammed the pole down on the hollow and brought it to the ground with a snap of the pole.

Miyako's eyes narrowed as Rukia walked closer to the hollow, she curiously tapped the Shinai against her shoulder as she watched in suspicion. That hollow wasn't dead yet…

"Your though hollow, another Soul reaper is on his way here right now to finish you off for good." She declared. It only laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"**Lazy Soul reapers. It's no wondered your always getting beaten and humiliated every time you battle us."**

Sensing their arrival long before they actually did, Miyako turned and shouted. "Behind!" Smaller hollows under the control of the main one leapt out to capture them. She deflected all that was meant for her away by smacking them away with her Shinai, unfortunately Chad and Rukia weren't so lucky. The small hollows had gotten hold of them and tackled them to the ground.

"**Heh, looks like the shoes on the other foot now**." The hollow looked to Miyako. "**But it seems you really are different from the others. I might have some fun with you after I eat the**-" Whit another shout, Chad rose from the ground and threw the small ones off him. "**You're the craziest human I've ever seen! You can't even see me and you think you can beat me with shear muscle**?!"

Chad threw another punch, and nearly connected again. But since he missed he assumed it wasn't there and started punching in another direction.

"Chad! Kick the air right above me!" Rukia called. He did so and kicked the hollows off of her.

"**Another lucky hit**!" it started flying off again, the small ones following.

"Chad he's in the air again." Miyako informed moving to stand by Rukia.

"I have an idea." Rukia said.

A minute latter Rukia is being held by Chad, prepped to be launched at the hollow.

"Hey new girl, if you ask me there are some problems with this plan." Chad said.

"Your not the only one." Miyako added from behind them, her Shinai held loosely in her hand with the other on her hip.

"Don't worry, combining your brute strength with my intelligence is our best shot here." She reassured. Miyako rolled her eyes.

"You must be really smart, cus this seems really stupid to me."

"Let me do the thinking for us. I'll tell you where he is and you aim me." Once they finally got a lock on him, they wasted no time to launch her into the air. However the hollow was ready for her, one of the small ones appeared and spit purple leech like things onto her.

"I got you!" Chad ran and caught her at the last minute. "Close one."

"Yea." She agreed. "He's a tricky one, thanks for catching me. Damn what are these things sticking to me? Leeches?" She tried pulling them off, but they were stuck.

"**Exactly!**" He laughed. "**Try as much as you like, but they won't come off. And you'll find they have a nasty little habit…of exploding**!" He stuck out his tongue, a high frequency sound emitted from it, causing the leeches to detonate. Rukia fell to the ground as a result.

"New girl!" Chad cried. "How the hell did he do that?"

"**You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Their remote leech bombs, when I create a certain frequency with my tongue they respond by detonating themselves. Diabolical aren't they**?"

Although Miyako wasn't very fond of Rukia, the hollow was starting to seriously grate on her nerves. He by far had the biggest mouth that she had ever seen. She stepped in front of the hollow as Rukia tried to recover from the blasts. Chad stepped up and stood at the ready near her.

"**Oh you want some more, hotshots? Well first I have someone here you might want to see**." He had managed to recapture the bird. Even Miyako wouldn't attack with the kid at risk.

"I'm so sorry mister, I was trying to call for you." He apologized.

"Its ok."

"**And with three leech bombs on the bird cage, you'll all do as I say. Because if they explode, there won't be enough of your little friend left to spread on a cracker**." Miyako's eyes narrowed dangerously, she could see the little slimy bastards just waiting to explode on the hollows command. "Now lets play a new game. Muscle head stays put, while I play tag with the Shinigami and the other girl."

"It would be best to do as he says." Miyako advised. "Although I hate the idea of running, it is the best way to keep the boy safe. That's what matters at this point." Rukia for once agreed with Miyako.

"But what about you two?" Chad wondered.

"Aw, do you have so little faith in me Chad? I'm hurt." Miyako smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can handle much more than this."

"And I can take care of myself. I made a promise." Rukia smiled. "I'll be just fine."

Miyako's eyes widened slightly, she actually cared about that? She wasn't just humoring him? She still didn't like the little Shinigami but, as much as she would like to deny it, she could feel her hatred for her waver slightly.

"Good luck." He wished.

And with thanks from Rukia and a mock salute from Miyako the chase was on.

The little hollows caught up a first shortly after. Two of the small ones flanked them and fired a string of leech bombs at them. They both jumped in different directions to avoid the blast. Rukia was not so lucky though, as another one appeared and hit her with more of the bombs.

"**This might sting a little!"** He used his tongue to set them off. Rukia had to stop and lean against one of the walls. Although her wounds weren't too serious, she was starting to slow down. She needed help fast. "**My, my don't you look pretty, covered in your own blood. I think red becomes you Soul reaper lets see some more of it**!" He tossed a smaller hollow at her.

"Kuchiki!" Miyako grabbed the injured Soul reaper and tossed her on her back, and then quickly running off before the hollow erupted into more leeches.

"**Faster, faster**!" he laughed.

"Damn your lucky your light!" She yelled as she continued to run, with Rukia on her back she could run as fast as she wanted. So it made things easier when it came to out running the bombs.

"You didn't have to carry me!"

"Yeah? Well if I didn't your ass would be grass! So just shut up!" Miyako stopped once she came to the waterway. Even though she was barely out of breath, she could sense help on the way.

"**Done already? How boring, out of all of you, I didn't think tat you would give up so easily**."

"That's cus I'm not." Miyako answered. "Its not in mu nature to give up."

"**Huh?**"

"There's just no need for me to take part in this anymore."

"**What are you blabbering about?**" A kick was delivered to the back of his head, and the one who had arrived stood proudly on top. Ichigo had finally arrived.

"Perfect timing Ichigo, as always." Miyako praised letting Rukia down from her back.

"You act like you planned it this way, I thought you promised me you weren't going to screw this thing all up."

"Well, well. If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually cared about what happens to me." Rukia teased.

"I guess I do."

"**How touching, do you plan to keep standing on my head all day**?" he shrugged Ichigo off, and he landed next to Miyako. "**Who are you anyway**?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15, substitute Soul reaper. And if you really want to play some serious tag, I think its me you want to chase."

"Substitute Soul reaper eh? Crap I screwed up." Rukia pulled her red glove on. "When the three of you split up back there I should have gone after you!"

The small hollows all shot their leeches and his tongue released the sound.

"Ichigo!" He turned to Rukia and she pushed his soul from his body, his black robes and giant Zanpakuto on his back now present.

"**Where'd you go?"** He soon found out. Ichigo cam from above and slashed his sword down at him. He only got a graze to the arm as he leapt away. "**Your too slow! But I can tell your soul is going to be tasty.**" He mocked as he landed and summoned more small ones. "**Say hello to my little friends."**

"I see, you used these leech bombs to tie up Chad, and then used them to attack two defenseless girls." Miyako took slight offence to being called defenseless but stayed silent. "What a coward, time to pay!"

"**The only price I'm gonna pay is indigestion after I finish eating two more Soul reapers!"**

* * *

"Ichigo?" The voice brought Miyako's attention away from the battle that was going on. She turned to see that it was Chad with the bird, having finally caught up. "Ichigo what's wrong?" It was probably an appropriate question to ask, considering Ichigo's body was lying against the wall. Rukia probably would of left him lying on the ground, but fortunately Miyako had a bit more care and respect for him then that.

"Don't worry about him, just get out of here with that bird." Rukia ordered. But he persisted.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Ichigo?"

"Ichigo's fine." Miyako reassured. "He's fighting to protect us all."

* * *

Ichigo sliced through more small ones, releasing the leeches within.

"**Pretty good moves for a Substitute. But aren't you forgetting something**?" he laughed. "**The leeches spilling from their guts are still live ammunition**!" His tongue created the sound again, and the bombs detonated. "**Take that you rookie reaper**!" Suddenly Ichigo leapt from the smoke of the blast and brought his sword to the hollow's neck. Not enough to cut his head off, but enough to let the threat of it is clear.

"Tell me, before I slice and dice you, you killed the mother of that boy inside the bird didn't you? You might as well admit it, cus either way your going down."

* * *

"Is that true?" Miyako asked. She kneeled down next to the birdcage and rested her Shinai on the ground.

"I'm afraid it's all my fault. I…I just wanted to bring my mother back to life. I didn't mean for those people to get hurt. If I had known about that I never would have done it. All I wanted was just to see my mother again. I'm sorry."

"Wait," Rukia said. "So you really accepted such a lie? That if you did what he said, that he would bring your mother back to life, how could you believe that?"

* * *

**"Because he wanted to believe it!"**

"Bastard!" Ichigo cursed.

**"Yes, I killed the brats Mother back when I was still alive, you might of heard about me. I was all over the TV, the radio, everywhere. They never would of caught me either I was too smart. I'd still be out there hunting today but it turns out the brats mother was my last score. She was a sweet one. I stabbed her eight times and she ran and ran bleeding, and when she couldn't run anymore she still tried to protect the kid. I really got off on it. But that's when everything went sour; I chased her onto the balcony to finish her off, and that stupid kid grabbed my shoelaces. I lost my balance and went over the railing, 20 stories down! Who'd a thought I'd be knocked off by a snot nosed kid?! Suddenly I was dead, I was pissed and I wanted payback. The punk kid was still alive, so I sucked out his soul and stuck it in the stupid bird! Then I made him a deal, I told him that if he could run from me in that bird body for 3 months, I'd bring his precious mommy back to life."**

"How could you do that?!" Ichigo asked.

**"I couldn't do that you moron! Bring a dead person back to life? Nothing, nobody could have brought her back after what I did to her. I just said it to get the brat to play along! And it worked like a charm too. He runs from me and I get the thrill of the chase, not only that, there's the added pleasure of slaughtering everyone that tries to help him! And every time he squeals 'don't hurt them!' and he wants to quit our little game, I use my clincher. 'Mommy's waiting for you to save her.'"** Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. **"What a laugh! But it always works, and he's off running again! 'Momma! Momma!'"** He laughed as Ichigo started to shake in anger. The hollow pushed Ichigo's blade away from his neck, catching him off guard and jumped into the air. **"But enough about me, now its time to kill you!" **He threw some more small hollows, but Ichigo caught them instead of dodging or slicing through. "Your defense is weak Soul reaper!"

But Ichigo was done listening; he didn't want to hear another word. He ran up to him just as he was about to set the bombs off and punched his hand full of leeches through his teeth, shattering them.

"Here, take your bomb back!" He growled. He stared wide-eyed at Ichigo. "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna detonate them? Go on just do that thing you do with your tongue!" only a weak garbled noise was heard. "Well if you aren't gonna use it, then I might as well take it from you!" He yelled ripping his tongue from his mouth.

"Agh! My tongue! You son of a-" But he didn't care, this is where he would end it. With a yell of fury he slashed right through the hollow's mask. Dooming it to death. But it was different from the last time; a bright light erupted from his broken mask, summoning a set of dark doors. The doors were black in color, and were held shut by chains and two conjoined skeletons made to look like they would open the door. Each had bandages wrapped around their heads and one of their eyes, and paper seals were placed on them as well.

Ichigo braced himself as he watched them start to break open.

"Don't worry, they're the gates to Hell. But they open only for him." Rukia explained as she came up behind him. The chains that held the door closed started to snap. "The Zanpakuto can only wash away sins one has committed as a hollow. Those who commit terrible crimes while alive go to Hell." More of the hollow's mask broke away, until finally a giant arm skewered the hollows body with a giant sword, and took it behind the doors and into Hell. With the soul claimed, the doors shut with a boom, and the chains resealed. Cracks then appeared all along the doors, increasing in amount and size, until finally the door shattered. Revealing Miyako walking towards them; her face truly neutral with one hand in her pocket, and the other on the Shinai as it lent against her shoulder.

"So that's Hell." Ichigo breathed.

"Not quite what I expected either when I saw it." She commented. She didn't stop walking once she got to them, she just went passed them. Rukia's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hey wait, what do you know about-"

"Did you forget?" She interrupted, she turned her head and the expression on her face surprised them both. She gave a sad smile. "There's a little boy that needs to be reunited with his mother."

* * *

They all returned to the place by the waterway, Chad stood against the wall, Miyako was leaning against the fence with her arms crossed over her chest, and Ichigo stood by Rukia as she checked on Yuuichi. It was sad news to learn that since Yuuichi's soul chain had been severed, there was no way to return him to his body. Yuuichi really was dead.

"Oh, no." He cried.

"Don't be sad," Rukia smiled. "The Soul society is a wonderful place that's very peaceful." Miyako's grip on her arm tightened. "You'll be happy there! You'll never be hungry, and you'll never grow old, in fact it's a much better place to live then this world."

"So now you're suddenly an expert on life in this world?" Ichigo dully asked. "Anyway you're missing the point here, when you pass over you'll finally be reunited with your mother." His little eyes brightened. "Maybe we can't bring her back to life, but she is on the other side waiting for you. And this time, its really true."

"Ichigo." Rukia awed.

Miyako smiled lightly.

"Mr. Sado?" Yuuichi asked turning to Chad. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You carried me everywhere in your arms, and kept me safe, and you were even brave enough to face a terrible monster and protect me from it."

"Hey, don't even mention it."

"I guess its time for me to go now. I don't know what else to say other then thank you. All of you." Yuuichi's spirit manifested outside the bird and smiled at them.

"Yuuichi," He looked up to Chad. "Someday when I die and pass over too, would it be ok with you if I sometimes carried you around again?" Yuuichi looked genuinely surprised at the question, but he smiled and nodded.

"Well then," Ichigo reached for his sword. "If you're ready, lets begin the Konso."

* * *

When Miyako returned that night, she went about her usual routine of putting food in Tobi's bowl and straightening out the living room before moving upstairs to bed. But as she came to the TV stand she caught a look at the drawing of the boy. A look of sadness crossed her face.

'Nii-chan.'

* * *

**Wow, I am on a role with these chapters! 3 within 3 days. Not bad. Please favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_The breeze was always soothing. It was never judging, never caring. It blew wherever it wanted, without preference taking the clouds with them. And they followed without complaint, going wherever the breeze took them. Things were simple then, before the clouds were consumed by the shadows and a storm came in. Now the clouds were black with pain, the shadows that took them consuming them until the wind's influence no longer mattered. Now only the black shadows ruled, creating chaos in something that was once peaceful. However the clouds were used to it, they had been in this darkness before and new that eventually the darkness would have to leave. So it persevered and kept strong, waiting for the storm to stop…always waiting…and always watching. But the storm still rages and continually grows stronger with each passing day, until the cloud finally stopped crying…_

* * *

My eyes sleepily blinked awake. I sat up and stretched lazily in bed and yawned. I didn't usually wake so well to my ala-.

My head spun to my clock on my table and discovered why I woke so easily. My alarm hadn't gone off and it was already lunchtime. I was more then a little late for class.

'Whops.' I thought scratching my head. In my haste to go to bed after that event with Yuuichi I must have forgotten to set my alarm. "Tobi, why didn't you wake me up when I was supposed too?" I asked looking towards his end of the bed. He was still sound asleep, in fact if I didn't know any better I would say that he was dreaming still. 'Lazy mutt…' Not that I had any room to complain. Ah well.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to my closet to grab one of the school uniforms I had. Finding one I changed out of the grey tank top I wore to bed, leaving me in my black lace bra, and pulled a clean black one over my head. Over that I shrugged on one of my nice white shirts, and left the top few buttons undone, allowing a hint of my chest to be seen. It was getting to be too warm to where her jacket so she left it in the closet.

There really wasn't a point in going to school this late; no one would fault me if I decided not to go. But I felt that since I took all of the classes that I missed today, the other day, I might as well go to the classes I missed then to even out my absences.

I finished tying up my hair like I always did, and fastened a studded chocker around my neck along with my usual silver chain and earrings. Quickly grabbing my bag, I ran down stairs and pulled on my boots, no one noticed the difference in uniform as they hid under my pants, so it was another 'act of rebellion' that I got away with.

"Guard the house for me boy!" I yelled up to him. I never received an answer; he must have still been asleep. 'Forget it…' I sighed. I didn't have practice today so I left my Shinai here today. Little did I know how much I would probably wish I had it after today.

* * *

Miyako had finally made it to school, managing to avoid any of the staff so as not to get chewed out for being so late, and everything was looking fine…until she got to her class room that is.

She could hear some sort of commotion going on inside; people were yelling and arguing with each other. Then all of a sudden it was Tatsuki screaming and then she heard something break through the window in the classroom. 'What is going on?' she wondered opening the door and walking in. It defiantly was not what she was expecting.

Usually calm and collected Tatsuki, was now carrying a desk above her head and was getting ready to launch it at none other then Ichigo. Or at least, someone who looked like Ichigo.

"You son of a- Die!" She yelled throwing the desk through another window, Ichigo dodged it easily and now stood near the front of the room.

"What? All I did was kiss your cheek, why is that such a big deal? I mean you're not in grade-school anymore." The not Ichigo asked.

"Shut up!" She yelled grabbing another desk and throwing it, she missed again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Miyako yelled, grabbing the attention if everyone in the room. However it seemed that she also grabbed the attention of a certain fake as well, and not in the way that she would have liked.

'Whoa! Check that babe out!' his eyes nearly popping out of his head as they raked up and down her form. Her hair was long, dark, and spiked near the top and was held in a ponytail at the back of her neck so it trailed smoothly down her back to her rear, but it didn't keep some from falling in her face. Unlike most of the girls in the room who were still growing in to their appearance, hers had fully matured, her eyes were dark and narrow but not too much and her face was long and aristocratic. And even though she wore the boy's uniform pants, the shirt did nothing to hide her generous bust; especially with the way she wore it. It wasn't as large as someone like the Orihime girl but it suited her curves well. 'Oh man! This woman is a goddess! I must introduce myself!'

He quickly got away from Tatsuki and grabbed the mystery Goddess's hand. "Hello Beautiful I don't believe we have met, would you please do me the honor of telling me your name?' he flirted. Her eye's widened and her mouth opened a bit in surprise. She wasn't sure what she had expected, sure as hell wasn't it!

"Miyako don't just stand there, do something!" one of the girls yelled.

"So Miyako is your name? A lovely name for a lovely woman." His next actions shocked everyone, causing them to scream.

* * *

When Ichigo and Rukia came to their classroom they were expecting maybe a fight to have broken out, or maybe panic if they realized that there was no way that it could have really been Ichigo. But what they saw when they slammed the door open was more then a little bit of a surprise. Rukia while surprised, at the same time found the whole thing to be entertaining. Ichigo on the other hand, found it to be horrifying.

The Gikongan possessing Ichigo's body had pressed Miyako against he wall by her shoulders and kissing her. Miyako too shocked to do anything about it.

"Stop right there!" Rukia ordered. He looked up from kissing Miyako and froze in fright, then quickly leapt away from her. "Its over." Leaving a momentarily dazed Miyako where she was, he quickly ran for the classroom window bent on escape. The real Ichigo wasn't going to let him go so easily. He jumped in front of him in full Shinigami attire, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stop, there's no place to run." He growled, to say that he was mad was the understatement of the century.

Meanwhile, Miyako shook the shock from her face. She righted herself and narrowed her eyes at the fake Ichigo. "So that's what's happening." She stated wiping her lips of the fake Ichigo. "He's a Gikongan." Which meant that she couldn't kill him as long as he was in Ichigo's body. Lucky for him. But that didn't mean that she couldn't beat him to a pulp, as long as she didn't go to far.

Looking behind him, the fake Ichigo saw the Goddess that was Miyako get back up and close in on him, followed closely by Rukia. With the two girls behind him, and an angry Soul reaper in front of him, it seemed like he only had one choice. He threw a spin kick in Ichigo's direction. He dodged it so he sent another one, and another this time Ichigo grabbed it.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Ichigo asked only to get a kick in the face with the other leg, making him let go of the first one. Now the fake Ichigo had the opening he needed to just bombard him with kicks. The real Ichigo finally dodged once or twice, but it only lasted a second before he was hit with a knee to the gut, followed by more kicks, until the fake kicked him into the line of desks still standing. That creped out the rest of the class, when they didn't see anything hit them in the first place.

'This is so stupid! I have seen enough.' Miyako thought in irritation. Miyako was known for a few things, how quiet she was, how scary she was, and how much it took for her to lose it. She could count the times that she had ever been truly angry on her hand, all anyone ever really saw was mild irritation. She could easily say that she was not angry, but she was most defiantly irritated, sending Ichigo flying through the classroom was the last straw. 'I'm gonna take you down!'

Hearing someone running at him, the fake Ichigo turned to find his goddess running towards him, only know her eyes held irritation.

"Hey my darling what are y-" He was abruptly cut off when Miyako jumped up and kicked him with both feet in the face, her momentum sending them both through the open window. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Miyako!" Ichigo yelled running over to the window. Miyako had used her legs on his head to gain distance from him in the air, letting her land safely in a crouch. The Fake Ichigo righted himself in time to land in a much sharper crouch.

'So you are a Mod soul.' Miyako straightened and stood up, ready for another round. "I know this is Ichigo's problem and all," She sighed walking towards him, and causing him to look up at her in his crouch. "But you have successfully managed to make a fool out of me. You'll come to regret that." He shrunk back in fear and ran off. "Hey don't run you coward! Come and face me like a man!" There was no way that she was going to lose him after what he pulled. She would never admit it but her cheeks warmed at the thought of it.

* * *

"AH, CRAP!" Ichigo yelled, discovering the warehouse to be empty. He and Rukia had thought this was where Miyako had chased him but apparently they were mistaken. "Great we lost him-or me-or whatever you want to call him and Miyako!"

"We're at a dead end here." Rukia agreed.

"What?! We don't have time for your Soul reaper nonsense!" He pointed. I have to capture him! I mean me! I mean I'm really sure what I mean!" He was practically pulling his hair out in embarrassment. "But you saw it too! I mean the riot he caused in class! I mean that jerk used my body to take advantage of Tatsuki, Orihime, and Miyako, and then he-" He couldn't even bring himself to say it he was so embarrassed.

"He kissed her, yes I know."

"This sucks! Don't say that! My life is over!" Rukia closed her eyes in irritation.

"Please, get over it already. A kiss is nothing more then a form of greeting. I fail to see the problem. I mean in this book I was reading it said there were far worse things that could happen to a girl, you're just upset because it wasn't you."

"Would you shut up!" His cheeks started to turn pink. He was a only close friend of hers, that was it! "This is a catastrophe! He came on to my classmates! What the hell kind of books are you reading! And that is not why! What gave you that idea!" He yelled. He groaned and held his head in his hands. "I put years into crafting my image!"

"Image? So he looks and acts that way on purpose?" she wondered. It took a little while for him to finally calm down and start thinking rationally again. But when he did and question arouse.

"You called him a 'Mod Soul' right? What is that? Just what the hell is he?" Rukia looked away with her eyes narrowed into a strange expression. Like she was thinking of something unpleasant.

"A while back, the Soul society initiated a new project they called 'Spearhead'."

"Spearhead?"

"Yes, they took souls that had been modified for combat, and placed them into the dead after their own souls had parted. They were to be used as solders against the hollows. It was a reprehensible plan." She whipped out her trusty markers and paper and started to draw. "All of the souls that were selected to take part in the Spearhead project were then modified. Once inside a body one aspect of their host is made superhuman, an artificial soul built for battle. A Mod Soul. Do you understand this so far?" she asked flipping through her drawings like a flipbook.

"Yea, but your sucky little drawings make it seem like no big deal." She smashed him over the head, and drew swirls on his cheeks in retaliation.

"But the Spearhead project was rejected," She continued while he fumed. "Because it would force corpses to fight. In the end, all the Mod or 'Modified Souls' that were in the incubation stages were ordered to be destroyed. However it seems that some are still out there."

"So wait a minute, your telling me that the guy inside my body was created by the Soul society?" he asked gravely, wiping away the marker from his face. "And now they decided that they want him wiped out for being what they made him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And-and your telling me you can honestly accept that?!" he yelled. That was beyond cruel! How could you create something only then to decide you wanted it dead!

"Whither I accept it or not is irrelevant. The Mod Souls must be destroyed." She answered almost robotically. "The Soul Society commanded it, and lest you forget, the laws of the Soul Society are not arbitrary. They have been put in place for the protection and wellbeing of all human souls." Ichigo was shocked to hear that. Everyone did as they said, because it was an order? How could that happen? "Now lets go, you want to get your body back don't you?"

* * *

"Damn it you fool! Stop acting like an idiot!" Miyako yelled jumping the next gap in the buildings. She had been following this imposter for the better part of an hour; she had to admit she was good at running away. But now he was just acting a fool, jumping as high as he could just because he could, and causing every one to look at them like they were crazy. She had to stay low on the roofs just to have a shot of avoiding attention. Ohh, If he wasn't in Ichigo's body she'd kill him! He looked behind at her shout and screamed and ran off again. 'Damn it! I don't even get paid for this shit anymore!' He was already hard to detect because he was a Mod soul, he hardly had any spiritual pressure to speak of! She was good at sensing things but the results of his antics were annoying her so much that couldn't concentrate. 'You better hope Ichigo finds you before I do!' But that would come later, first she had to find him. She stopped running on top of a water tower and took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to relax. Anger had no place on the battlefield; it was no place for such emotions. Only cold and calculated strikes. She could feel her senses clearing already, now all she had to do was find him. It had been a while since she tried this. Her spiritual presence cloaked her in a grey glow; soon the familiar spirit ribbons coiled and weaved around her.

Normally she would not have to use such techniques, but she was feeling reminiscent all of a sudden, the Mod soul's story that she was sure was the motivating factor over his actions was too familiar to ignore. She knew what it was like. She found his ribbon, unlike other souls; his was slightly green in color.

She felt the touch of a few other ribbons that she recognized, and then there was Ichigo's. Ichigo really was a Soul reaper, his ribbon had turned red; she wondered if he could sense the Mod soul too. Suddenly another ribbon caught her attention; this one was black in color and ripped to pieces. A hollow. And it seemed like she wasn't the only one who felt it. She reached out and tore the black ribbon apart. 'Here I come!'

He was at the elementary school not far from where she was so it took almost no time to get there. She got there before Ichigo did, just in time to watch as the Mod Soul tried to do what he was made to do and fight the hollow, only to get slashed in the shoulder.

'Idiot.' She thought watching him take the fight to the roof, the hollow quickly following. 'Do I have to do everything!'

She jumped from one building to the next until she was a roof away from him and the centipede looking hollow.

**"How rude, you're disturbing my lunch and we haven't even been introduced. I don't know who you think you are but you're too weak to take me on!"**

It was about to attack him, but Miyako jumped and somersaulted through the air to deliver a flying ax kick to the face, slamming it into the ground. The Mod soul gaped in surprise, he knew the beautiful woman was strong but he didn't know she was this strong!

"Hey!" She called. "Get your head out of your ass! This things not dead yet!" As if to prove her point, the hollow stood back up and shot his leg at Miyako, ready to impale her. She readied herself for the hit, but real Ichigo jumped in and cut it in half. The hollow screeched in pain. "Thanks for the defense."

Ichigo swiped his huge sword through the air to clean it of blood. "No problem." He smiled.

"Why, why are you helping me?" The Mod soul asked. These two had every right to hate him and yet here they were saving his life.

Ichigo turned and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Helping you?! Do you have any idea what you just did to my shoulder?! Its _My_ clothes and _My_ body that your messing up!" He looked at the hollow on the ground. "Listen to me, if you can't take on a hollow with out getting injured don't do it!"

"What is your problem? I had to fight him because you two were late! If I had waited for you those kids would have been dead meat!" He yelled back, neither of them noticing the hollow getting back up.

"Uh, Ichigo?" Miyako said, noticing.

"Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be some badass Mod soul?!"

"Ichigo!" She yelled.

**"Time to eat!"** The hollow charged at the two bickering.

Ichigo sliced through the hollows mask and the Mod Soul kicked him in the face. The hollow let out a final cry then fell back and off the roof, but the Mod soul followed after it.

"Wait hold on!" Miyako yelled. He didn't listen and jumped to give it one final kick out of existence, only now he was falling off the side of the school. Miyako and Ichigo both ran as fast as they could and each grabbed a leg before he could fall any further.

"You dumbass!" She cursed.

"What were you thinking when you just did that?" He agreed. "Once you split a hollows head that means he's finished!"

"There was no point to you kicking it." She finished. Then they heard some kids fighting with one of their teacher's below them. They understood now.

* * *

After pulling him over the side The Mod soul explained why he saved them as they all leaned against the railing of the building. He explained what it was like to be born, only to be ordered to die. But he survived, and as a result, he will never kill any living thing. It was a sad story; Miyako really did feel his pain, although she did not show it.

"Well look who we have here?" A voice behind then said, it was a voice Miyako recognized.

'Kisuke?' Miyako wondered. 'What's he doing here?' Feeling her gaze Kisuke smiled and tipped his hat in her direction as he moved in on them.

"So finally we find you, and what a picture all beat up and worn out." He said taping his cane on his shoulder. "All that trouble for nothing." He pointed the tip of his cane at the Mod souls head then stabbed it through, leaving no wound to speak of and pushing the pill out of the body. With the pill no longer in the body, it was nothing more than that, a body. It fell to the ground next to where the pill did. "Mission accomplished." He leaned over and picked it up. "We're done here, time to go home."

"What?! Come on I come here to have a real fight and that's all I get?" The fiery red headed Jinta complained.

"Hey! Hold it, what are you gonna do with that Mod soul now?" Ichigo asked forgetting that they likely couldn't see him in his current state. But Kisuke stopped in his tracks. He turned to Ichigo with a sad look in his shadowed eyes.

"No choice, I have to destroy him."

"Wait you see me? How can that be? Who are you guys anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question." He pondered, throwing the pill in the air, but looked to Rukia who had just shown up when it didn't land in his hand.

"I believe that's mine, thanks." She said clutching it in her hand.

"Ms. Kuchiki, you can't have that."

"And why can't I have it Kisuke? Are you saying it's your policy to seize goods your customers have already paid for?" She asked as she now tossed it in her hand.

"Hey I'll give you a full refund, how does that sound to you?"

"That's ok, I'm quite satisfied with my purchase. Besides, I know and you know that you're operating outside the law," Miyako's fist clenched at her side. "And I also know its not your job to recall this Mod soul." Kisuke sighed in resignation.

"I just hope you know what your getting involved in, so don't blame me if you get into trouble." He warned.

"I won't, I've already dealt with a lot of trouble since I got here." He assured and tuned to give Ichigo the pill. "Come on lets go."

Ichigo was about to follow, but stopped when he noticed that Miyako wasn't coming. "Hey, are you coming or not?"

She didn't answer right away he noticed. But she was thinking of the best way to answer without giving away anything.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while, you go ahead. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ichigo looked hesitant for a moment, and looked to Mr. Hat n Clogs in suspicion. But he finally conceded when he saw the reassuring look that she gave him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." And he left.

Waiting a few moments to be sure that he was gone, she got up from her spot on the railing and walked over to the others.

"So how's it going Kisuke? I know it's been a while since I visited." Miyako started. "But I'm sure you noticed that I've been tied up lately."

He smiled kindly at her, "Its been fine, and don't worry I understand."

"Ms. Miyako, its good to see you again." Ururu said softly smiling at her. Miyako smiled lightly and kneeled down in front of her.

"And its nice to see you to Ururu, how have you been?" She said placing her hand on the little girls head.

"I've been fine thank you!" She stood up and looked up at Tessai next.

"I hope they haven't been causing you too much trouble Tessai." She knew how much trouble all three of them could be.

"I do my best Ms. Yamamoto." He replied humbly.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Miyako's brow twitched at the grating voice of Jinta as he tried to attack her. She just placed her hand on his head and kept him at bay.

"Hello to you too squirt."

"So, I take it that's the one you've been watching over all this time?" Kisuke asked. Miyako turned back to him. "He is."

"Looks like you'll have your hands full with that one then." He smiled jokingly.

"I guess, but it's worth it at the end of the day. Or at least it was until Kuchiki showed up." She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "Why do all these things seem to happen to me?"

"Maybe its because under all that pain and hatred, I know that there is a heart that cares evenly for the people close to her." He answered. "So you have no choice but to suffer through it all with them." She froze and her eyes disappeared underneath her bangs. Kisuke knew her better then she knew herself, and deep down she knew his words were true. But she wouldn't acknowledge it, she couldn't afford to care. It was much too painful to do so. It was much easier to hide in the shadows and push people away, then to face the light and risk getting burned.

Kisuke's eye's narrowed and disappeared under his hat. "Its almost that day isn't it." he said gravely.

Miyako gritted her teeth and grabbed her necklace.

* * *

The next day at school came and went easily enough. Rukia had replaced the memories of the class so they didn't remember what happened. Ichigo and Miyako didn't speak to each other during the course of the day, let alone make eye contact with each other. They weren't mad at each other, in fact as per usual on this date, Ichigo seemed to be happier then he's ever been. But he wasn't happy. He was tense, and that was his best way to hide it. But he was nowhere near as tense as Miyako was. Unlike her friend, she wasn't happier. She was angry; everyone avoided her for fear of her lashing out. But she would never hurt any of her class, because she wasn't angry with them. She was angry with herself. When she returned home, she would toss her stuff to the side and took a shower, not caring about the mess she made or bothering to turn on the lights anywhere. Tobi would sleep on the couch tonight.

She would turn the water on as hot as she could and stand under it for an hour, the hot water boiling her flesh, and bringing old scars to life. What looked to be claw marks could be seen across her back, the white flesh of her scars popping against the rest of her red skin. She would then turn the water all the way cold, at first easing the pain, but quickly turning it all the more painful. It took the color out of her skin, and her scars faded slightly. She would hardly dry herself off before she pulled on her bra and panties. She stood before the mirror in her bathroom and looked at herself. With her hair still wet and sticking to her back and face she looked a mess. But that was exactly what she was, an angry mess, she couldn't even bother to wipe away the water as it fell from her face.

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

_The rain was cool to the touch upon my skin, so why did I feel like I was burning? My sight was obscured by something on my face, but I still saw people coming. A mother and her child…_

* * *

"I'm so sorry!"

* * *

_A roar ripped through the rain, a hollow? I didn't feel any around. "Wait hold on!" a little voice cried. The boy ran towards the water, towards me?_

_"No Ichigo!" another yelled._

* * *

"Please forgive me! Ichigo I am so sorry!"

* * *

_Something warm splattered across me. "Nooo!" a voice cried. Someone lay in front of me, they didn't move._

* * *

"Its all my fault! It's my fault your in pain!"

* * *

_Blood?_

* * *

"Its my fault that she's dead Ichigo!"

* * *

_And then the cloud discovered that there was no light to be found. For once the crying stopped, nothing remained…_

* * *

**I wonder how may of you actually thought I was going to leave off on humorous note? Oh well, I apologize if its long, but I faced a couple of problems on that end. The first is that I try to do about an episode per chapter, but if I did that for this episode then the chapter would be way to short. So I combined both episodes! The other thing is that even though I said I'm nearly done with what I have to do, I'm not finished yet. So after this one it may take a few days to make another one. But I won't abandon this story again, I will write it until I can't write anymore Believe it! Woops! Wrong show! Please Review!**


End file.
